


You Deserve To Be Happy, Danno, We Love You:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Summer Fun Series: [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Established Relationship, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Future, General, Getting Ready For Ceremony, Happy, Happy/Happiness, Hotels, Important Question, Kissing, Lunch, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Mild Sexual Content, Mpreg, Quality Time/Family Time, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Sons, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Talking, Wedding/Wedding Ceremony, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny spend the morning apart for their wedding, Danny has his kids, & they have a nice talk about what is gonna be their future, Does it go according to plan?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read with my compliments!!!!*





	You Deserve To Be Happy, Danno, We Love You:

*Summary: Steve & Danny spend the morning apart for their wedding, Danny has his kids, & they have a nice talk about what is gonna be their future, Does it go according to plan?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams can't believe that their wedding day has finally came, They are spending the morning apart, & enjoying what the venue has to offer. Steve just wants to relax, while Danny & the kids are enjoying their time together, & have fun in the process.

 

Danny & the kids decided to relax in their hotel room, & have **_Room Service_** deliver their breakfast to them, When they came, Danny gave them a healthy tip,  & he made sure that everything was there, before serving them all their foods. As they were eating, The Blond asked his children, the most important question of their lives, & possibly their future, Cause it's important to them all.

 

"Are you guys happy that I am marrying Steve ?", he said, as he was a little bit concerned, His kids' happiness is always important to him, The Loudmouth Man always makes sure that they are put first, before anything else, Grace Williams, Danny's daughter, answered first, hoping to put her father's mind at ease. "Danno, We are happy that you are marrying Step Steve, & making it official, Me & Charlie love him to pieces", Her little brother, Charles "Charlie" Williams echoed the same sentiment.

 

"Yeah, He makes us feel safe, & happy, He makes you feel happy, You deserve to be happy, Danno, Cause we love you", The Little Boy said, as he snuggled against his father. Danny realized that his kids are right, & he does feel that way, Every time that he is around him, Also, He is having a baby with him, He feels like he has the perfect family now.

 

They decided to have some family time, Before they get ready for the ceremony, They spotted Steve by the pool, so they decided to have some fun, before they get ready. They had lunch, & they swam for awhile, As they made their way back to their room, Danny kissed his handsome lover, which took him by surprise, "What was that for ?", Steve asked with a big smile, "Nothing, Just wanted to", "I will take a free one anytime", he said, & kissed him back, & they refocused their attention on their big day.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
